


touch me feel me love me

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them would always have each other, would always feel safe with each other. The years could pass and they would become older but they still would feel like this. Completely, utterly in love and so whole. As long as they had each other, Vernon and Seungkwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me feel me love me

Vernon gasped into Seungkwan’s mouth, his hands grabbing at the other boys thin t-shirt as he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, meeting his own. This was all so new, and it was hot and everywhere and amazingly clumsy and awkward. Two inexperienced teen boys, fumbling with t-shirts and grabbing at each other tiny cleaning closet, wasn’t that just the life to live.

Hands slipped under shirts, roaming lanky chests and over smooths backs. Vernon pushing up the other boy against the wall, chests so close that you could barely get a paper in there. He pushed his thigh in between the other's legs, up against his crotch. Seungkwan whined softly, grinding up against the firm leg in between his own.

This wasn’t an unusual occurence for them. But it was a lot more than they usually went. They would steal kisses from eachother when they were curled up under blankets in their dorm, they would place sneaky pecks on eachothers cheeks after a long day of training, they would hold hands under the table during fansigns. They didn’t talk about the thing they had, it just was. They felt safe with eachother, so they kept doing what they did. 

The other boys didn’t know. Some of them probably suspected though. Vernon would recieve knowing glances from Joshua as they came into the practice room after going to the bathroom at the same time, coming back with puffy lips and tousled hair. Seungkwan got flicks on the neck when he came into recording sessions with Jihoon and he noticed a dark mark peeking up from the collar of his shirt. Soonyoung would waggle his eyebrows after the nights they had shared bed and woke up clinging to eachother

So they kind of knew, but at the same time they didn’t. Most of them probably didn’t care. They wanted them to be happy, but they knew that if they started dating things would become hell. So they didn’t. They just had their thing. Secret, stolen moments in between work and practice. It was all they had, and it was enough.

Vernon licked into the other boy’s mouth with soft licks, trying his hardest not to seem inexperienced. But how could he not, when both of them had barely done anything like this before. He loved the reactions from the other boy, how his body was so pliant under his hands, how his plush, soft lips fit against his own slightly dry ones so perfectly. The noises Seungkwan made were truly music to his ears, better than all the adlibs and beautiful solos in the world. Tiny whines, whimpers and gasps, escaping as he tried to keep quiet. 

Seungkwan felt like he was melting, like he was ice cream and Vernon was the sun and he was melting into a puddle from his touches. The leg between his legs was pressing hard against his crotch and he was so hot and felt so safe in the others grasp, both from his experimental kisses and fingers travelling up his shirt he felt so at ease. Even though it was rushed and hot and they were stuffed in a small broom closet, it was so good.

Because it was them. It was Vernon, and Seungkwan. The 98-line. The boys that felt so safe and comfortable with eachother. Chwe Vernon Hansol, a rapper with a shining smile and crinckles by his eyes when he smiled. Boo Seungkwan, a singer with a talent for hosting and puffy, soft cheeks. Together, they felt complete. They felt whole, like they had been broken apart for their entire lives up until they met, and when they finally met things started to connect and they felt whole like they never had before.

When they became trainees, both of them felt unsure but so excited. And they found each other, the only ones who were born 1998. It felt nice to have that with someone, even though it was a a simple bond. That bond developed into more, sooner than later. They found safety in one another. Vernon was the person that put up with Seungkwan’s crazy moments, when he was so extra that any ordinary person would just leave. But Vernon liked it, he liked the weird outbursts the other had sometimes. And Seungkwan found that he loved hearing the other speak English. He wasn’t very good at it himself, he knew that, but it sounded so beautiful when it came from Vernon.

When he was feeling down after a long day, he knew that he could come to Vernon. He could curl up in his arms and feel completely at ease. The rapper would sing to him, usually in English. He usually didn’t understand everything, but even with Vernon’s raspy voice it was so soothing and relaxing. He loved his voice. He loved the way he would sing, voice barely a whisper, into his hair.

Seungkwan ground his crotch against Vernon’s leg, needing the friction, needing to be close to him. As he wanted to repay the favor, he snuck one of his hands down to cup at the rappers nether regions. The other boy moaned and ground into him, feeling everything at once. Seungkwan was in heaven, it was a bit awkward and probably too much tongue from his side but god he loved it. 

Seungkwan pulled away suddenly and leaned his forehead against the other boy’s, both of them breathing heavily. But Vernon looked concerned at the sudden breaking away.

“Are you okay, Seungkwan?” He whispered out softly, placing a peck on the tousled boy’s nose. Seungkwan smiled softly, as he brought a hand up to caress the other’s cheek.

“Yeah… Just out of breath…”

“Okay then.” Their lips met in a soft kiss.

“You?” Seungkwan hummed out and slipped his hand down to rest on Vernon’s bony shoulder.  
Vernon nodded. He was really, really good. He was whole. The two of them would always have each other, would always feel safe with each other. The years could pass and they would become older but they still would feel like this. Completely, utterly in love and so whole. As long as they had each other, Vernon and Seungkwan.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly LIVE for verkwan i love my tiny stupid boys so much they are worth everything
> 
> have some awful halfsmutty makeouts
> 
> <3


End file.
